"Are we supposed to hang arselves!?!"
Previously on the Amazing Race, 9 teams set out from Isle O' Hags to Disney Land. When getting ferrys, Alex & Ritchie were the only ones not on the 1st ferry. Alex: "Honey don't bother, we allready missed it." But to there luck, they managed to get an express ferry. Causing them to geain a 5 hour lead on all other teams. At the roadblock, Anya found some trouble with the outfit. Anya: "I hate roller skates!" And in the end, her & Jinna landed in last place. Phil: "Jinna & Anya, I'm sorry to say but you've both been eliminated from the race. 8 teams remain. Will Alex & Ritchie hold up their 3 hour lead, can Billie & Amanda make up for their mistakes, and who will be eliminated tonight? The intro kicks in with the music playing and the logo being shown. We then see Nick & Jack shooting hoops in the basketball court, followed by the two smiling at the camera. Frank & Diann are seen cooking dinner before looking up at the camera. Emily and Becky were shown biking down the street, they then turned to the camera and smiled. Alex and Ritchie were putting their baby to sleep, they then looked up and smiled. Cashmiere was being picked up from school by her mom before looking at the camera. Catherine & Sarah were working at McDonalds, they turned to the camera and smiled. Sarah & Jessica were shown dancing in a ballet class before smiling. Anthony & Vinny were doing their homework, they looked up and smiled. Billie & Amanda were now walking home from school, they were then shown looking twords the camera. Stephany & Jessica were seen playing volly ball, they were then sitting and smiling at the camera. Lastly, Jinna & Anya were seen working on the computer. They turned around to look at the camera. The music ended and the logo was shown again. This is Cinderella's Castle, this giant castle is the capital of Disney Land. It was also the third pitstop in a race around the world. The 8 teams awaiting here must find their way to the next pitstop by following clues in enclosed envalopes. Alex & Ritchie who were the 1st to arrive at 5:14pm will depart at 5:14am. rip Alex: "Make your way to the Dwarf Woodlands." Teams must now make to the Dwarf Woodlands. Once there, they must search the woods for the dwarf's cottage where they'll find their next clue. Ritchie: "You have $250 for this leg of the race." Alex: "I'm really surprised we got first last leg. And we're way ahead of second place." Ritchie: "The luck is on our side I guess. Whatever it is, I'm not looking a gift horse in the mouth." At the woodlands, the married couple ran up to the entrance. Alex: "Wow, these are big woods." Ritchie: "This may take a while." The team walks in, taking forever to find the clue. It shows the sun rising in the sky in a time lapse. The clock on the bottom shows 8:25 Sarah & Jessica/Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom: 2nd and 3rd to Depart 8:25 Sarah: "Well, let's go get second...again!" Cashmiere's Mom: "Let's go honey." Alex & Ritchie: Currently in 1st Alex: "Damn it, we've been here for hours. The next team should be here any minuet." Ritchie: "Don't worry honey. We'll be good." Alex: "Uh oh, look who's coming." Ritchie looks to see the next two teams running in. Sarah: "What the, what are you guys still doing here? You were like, 3 hours ahead of us." Alex: "We can't find the cottage." Cashmiere's Mom: "Um, isn't that it over there." The couple turns around and sees the cottage was next to the entrance. Ritchie: "What the, now how did we miss that?" The three teams run up and grab a clue. rip Sarah: "Take the hidden pipe to Petalburg." Teams must now search the forest for the hidden warp pipe. Once they find it, they'll find their next clue. Alex: "You guys wanna just work together finding the pipe, it's not like it'll effect us mutch." Cashmiere: "I KNAW! LETS FIND PIPA!" Jessica: "I don't wanna know, but sure. Let's go." Stephany & Jessica: 4th to Depart 8:30 Stephany: "Make your way to Dwarf Woodlands." Jessica: "Let's get going." Nick & Jack: 5th to Depart 8:38 Nick: "Let's pick up the pace." Jack: "All right, let's get to Dwarf Woodlands." Catherine & Sarah: 6th to Depart 8:47 Sarah: "Time to play catch up." Catherine: "Let's go." Sarah & Jessica/Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom/Alex & Ritchie: Currently in 1st The three teams found the warp pipe, with a clue box next to it. Sarah: "I guess this is it." Alex: "Well, let's get the clues." rip Cashmiere's Mom: "Go through the pipe and find the Petalburg Mayor's House." Teams must now go through the pipe and enter at Petalburg. Once there, they must find the Mayor's House to find their next clue. Jessica: "Well, let's get going." Catherine & Sarah: Currently in 4th Catherine: "Yes, found it." Sarah: "Great, now we passed the other two teams." Catherine: "Let's go find the pipe." Stephany & Jessica: Currently in 5th Stephany: "Hey, is that Catherine & Sarah?" Jessie: "It is! And they got the clue!" Stephany: "Follow them!" Emily & Becky: 7th to depart 9:02 Emily: "Let's go Beck." Becky: "All right, I hope we can get a higher placing this time." Sarah & Jessica: Currently in 1st Jessica: "Oh, there's the mayor's house." Sarah: "I'm guessing the old dude in front is the mayor." Mayor: "Who are you calling old!?!" Sarah: "We're in a hurry, can we just have our clue." Mayor: "What clue." Jessica: "That thing in your hand." The mayer looks down and sees the clue in his hand. Mayor: "You meen this package of yellow toilet paper that dosen't work, you can have one." The mayor hands Sarah the clue, and she looks disguested. Sarah: "Please tell me that you didn't..." Jessica: "Who cares, just read it!" rip Sarah: "Detour, Goomba or Koopa." A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with their own pros and cons. In this detour, the teams had to choose either Goomba or Koopa. In Goomba, the teams must travel five miles outside of twon to Hooktail's Castle. Once there, they must search the castle for Goombella who will give them their clue. This is the easier task, but it is far from their current location. In Koopa, the teams must search through all the houses of the town. Once they find a koopa named Koops, he'll give them their clue. This is the closer task, but it could take a while. Jessica: "Wanna take Goomba." Sarah: "Anything to get away from this grandpa." Mayor: "I'm not that old!" Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom: Currently in 2nd rip Cashmiere's Mom: "Hmm, what do you think." Cashmiere: "TURTLE, TURTLE, TURTLE, TURTLE, TURTLE!" Cashmiere's Mom: "I guess that meens Koopa." Alex & Ritchie: Currently in 3rd rip Alex: "Hmm." Ritchie: "The Koopa is right here." Alex: "Ok, let's get looking." Billie & Amanda: Last to depart 9:14 Billie: "Well, it was fun while it lasted." Amanda: "Don't say that. Look at what Alex & Ritchie did." Billie: "Let's just go." Catherine & Sarah: Currently in 4th Catherine: "Detour, Goomba or Koopa." Sarah: "I say Koopa, it'll be quicker." Catherine: "K." Stephany & Jessica: Currently in 5th Stephany: "The goomba can't be too long." Jessica: "Ok, let's go." Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom: Currently attempting Koopa Cashmiere's Mom: "We've checked 500 houses allready. Where the hell is this koopa?" Cashmiere's Mom looks arround, untill she sees her daughter crash through a wall. Koops: "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Cashmiere: "GIMME DA CLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Koops: "HERE TAKE IT, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Koops throughs the clue at Cashmiere and she rejoins her mom. Cashmiere's Mom: "Well, that's one way to find him." rip Cashmiere's Mom: "Make your way to the port and book a ferry to Rogueport." Teams must now locate the Petalburg Port. Once here, they must sign up for one of two ferries to Rogueport. Cashmiere: "TO DA POT!" Cashmiere's Mom: "Assuming that has nothing to do with drugs, let's go." Nick & Jack/Emily & Becky: Currently in 6th Emily: "Hey look, we caught up with the guys." Jack: "Yo. Did you two find the mayor yet?" Becky: "No, but let's ask the old guy." Mayor: "I'M NOT THAT OLD! Oh, and here's your clues." rip Becky: "What do you guys think?" Jack: "We're taking goomba." Emily: "I guess that'll be good. Let's go." As the four run off, the next team comes back from Koopa. Stephany & Jessica: Currently in 2nd Stephany: "And off to Rogueport." Jessica: "Let's go." Sarah & Jessica: Currently attempting Goomba Sarah: "Ok, so where the heck is this...Goombella chick." A mushroom with a blonde ponytail walks up to them. Goombella: "Did someone call my name." Jessica: "Um, do you have our clue?" Gombella: "Yuppity doo da!!!!!!" Sarah: "Um...ok." rip Sarah: "And we're off to Rogueport." At the docks, the three teams run up to the clerk. Cashmiere: "WE NAAD TA TICKATS TA RAGAPART!!!" Toad Clerk: "....wtf!" Cashmiere's Mom: "She meens two tickets to Rogueport." Toad Clerk: "Oh, ok. Should I get some for the four behind you two." Cashmiere's Mom: "Um...sure thing. I guess." Ok. Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom: 1st on Ferry 1 Stephany & Jessica: 2nd on Ferry 1 Sarah & Jessica: 3rd on Ferry 1 Billie & Amanda: Currently in Last The girls run into Petalburg and see the mayor. Billie: "Who's that old guy." Mayor: "I'M NOT F***ING OLD, TAKE YOUR DAMN CLUE!!!!" Amanda: "Geez, what's his problem." Billie: "Who cares, let's just do the Koopa." A nearby Koopa gets scared and runs away. Amanda: "What was that about?" As the girls run in, the camera switches to Alex who was talking to Koops. Alex: "You know, you're a really interesting person....turtle...thing." Koops: "You to." As they were talking, Catherine & Sarah ran in. Catherine: "Hey look, I think this is the koopa." Koops: "You must be from the race. You guys are a lot nicer then the first girl to come in here." The two teams leave to get on a ferry. Nick & Jack: Currently in 6th Nick: "Is this thing a Goombella?" Goombella: "You know I have a name." Jack: "Hey girls, it's this thing!" Becky: "Thanks guys." Emily: "Let's get to the ferry dock." Catherine & Sarah: 4th on Ferry 1 Sarah: "Yes, we're the first out." Catherine: "Look whos behind us." Alex & Ritchie: Last on Ferry 1 Alex: "Well at least we're still in front." As the couple goes to wait for the ferry, the next two teams go to the signup sheet. Nick & Jack: 1st on Ferry 2 Emily & Becky: 2nd on Ferry 2 Becky: "Darn it, we're on the last boat." Jack: "Don't worry, at this rate Billie & Amanda might not even make it on a ferry." It was now 5 hours later, Billie & Amanda were still looking for Koops. Billie: "We're the f***k is this f***king koopa!" Amanda: "Don't give up Billie. Let's check that house." Billie & Amanda: Currently in Last Billie & Amanda walk up to the sign up sheet. Billie: "What a surprise, we're in last." Amanda: "Don't worry, we can still pass the two other teams." All teams are now on one of two ferries to Rogueport. The first ferry carries Mother/Daughter Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom, Best Friends Stephany & Jessica, Twin Sisters Sarah & Jessica, Sisters Catherine & Sarah, and Married Parents Alex & Ritchie. It is scheduled to arrive at 2:30 tomorrow morning. On the second ferry departing half an hour after the first carries Friends Nick & Jack, Sisters Emily & Becky, and Best Friends Billie & Amanda. It is scheduled to arrive at 3:00 tomorrow morning. The first ferry pulls into Rogueport and stops at port. All 5 teams race off to find Rogueport Square. Rogueport Square is in the middle of town with a bunch of markets and a wooden platform in the middle with a laso hanging down. The first team ran into the square. Sarah & Jessica: Currently in 1st Sarah: "Ok, so where's that clue." Jessica: "Why don't we ask those guys." The twins look to see a paragoomba flying by. Sarah: "Excuse me, have you seen..." Paragoomba: "Hey fine thang, how you doin?" Sarah: "Uh, did that mushroom just hit on me." Jessica: "That's a mushroom? I thaught it was a d**k with wings." Sarah: "Oh there's the clue." They ran up to the laso platform and took their clue. Sarah: "Make your way to the underground sewers." Paragoomba: "I wanna make my way to your underground." Sarah: "WILL YOU GET OUT OF HERE!" Jessica: "Let's get to the sewers." As the girls run off, the next team runs up. Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom: Currently in 2nd Cashmiere looks at the laso on the rope and sees surprised. Cashmiere: "Are we supposed to hang arselves?" Cashmiere's Mom: "I hope not, let's just get to the sewers." Catherine & Sarah: Currently in 3rd Catherine: "Great job sis we're in front!" Sarah: "Let's keep it up that way." Alex & Ritchie: Currently in 4th Alex: "Let's hurry honey, we need to catch up." Stephany & Jessica: Currently in 5th Stephany: "Hurry up Jessie." Jessica: "I'm ahead of you." Stephany:' "Oh...right." In the sewers, there is a pipe where the next clue was sitting. Sarah & Jessica: Currently in 1st Sarah: "There it is Jess." rip Sarah: "Roadblock, who's feeling lucky." A roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform, and each member may only do 6 roadblocks the entire race. In this roadblock, the team member must enter Merluvlee's house and spin the luck wheel. If they land on a clue space, they'll receive their next clue. If they don't, they must go to the back of the line and start over. Sarah: "I'll take it." Jessica: "All right." Sarah enters the house and walks up to the wheel. Merluvlee: "Welcome young traveler, care to take a spin on the Wheel of Mystery." Sarah: "Yes please." She spins it, only to land on an X space. Sarah: "Damn it." Merluvlee: "You may keep going untill another person comes." Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom: Currently in 2nd Cashmiere's Mom: "I'm taking it, you'll be very unlucky." Cashmiere: "OKAAAAAAA MAAAAAMAAAAA!" Catherine & Sarah: Currently in 3rd Sarah: "Let me do it. I feel better to do it." Stephany & Jessica: Currently in 4th Stephany: "Yes, we passed mom and dad." Jessica: "Let's pass some more teams, I'll take it Steph." Alex & Ritchie: Currently in 5th Alex: "Remember, you're taking the roadblock." Ritchie: "I know." As the 5 are attempting the roadblock. All of which continue to land on X. It took 20 minuets untill someone landed on the clue space. Sarah S.: "YES!" Merluvlee: "Congradulations, here is your clue." Catherine & Sarah: Currently in 1st Sarah: "Make your way to the next pitstop!" Teams must now make their way through the sewers to this place, The Thousand Year Door. This is the pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to arrive here, may be eliminated." Catherine: "Let's go, we're in 1st." As the girls run off, the next person gets their clue. Sarah & Jessica: Currently in 2nd Sarah: "Come on, we can still win this!" The thousand year door was a giant door in a sewer opening. In front was a pedistal with the amazing race mat on it. Phil was standing next to an old Goomba named Frankly. They here footsteps from down the sewers, and get ready for the first team. Frankly: "Welcom to..." Phil: "Frankly, wait untill they get here." Frankly: "Oh." The first team of sisters runs up. Frankly: "Welcome to Rogueport." Phil: "Catherine & Sarah. You are team number 1!" Catherine & Sarah: 1st Place 2:57 Catherine: "YES!" Sarah: "WE'RE IN FIRST, FINALLY!" Phil: "I have more good news, as the winners of this leg of the race you've both won $5,000 each which you can spend after the race." Catherine: "Awsome!" The next team exits the sewers." Jessica: "Damn it, they beat us here." Phil: "Sarah & Jessica, you are team number 2." Sarah & Jessica: 2nd Place 2:58 Sarah: "I guess we should be used to that by now." Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom: Currently in 3rd Cashmiere's Mom: "I got it honey!" Cashmiere: "SQUAWK, MOO MOO, MEOW, CLUCK!" Cashmiere's Mom: "Um....I'm gunna take that as a congrats and let's go." At the docks the next ferry drops off the last 3 teams. Nick: "Let's go guys." Emily: "Right behind you." Amanda: "Come on Billie, we can still pass them at the roadblock." Alex & Ritchie: Currently in 4th Alex: "Great job honey." Ritchie: "You expected any less." Ritchie kissed his wife and the two left to the pitstop. Behind them Jessica rejoined with her partner. Stephany: "Good job Jessie, now let's get outta here." Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom: Currently enroute to the pitstop Cashmiere's mom was now navigating her slightly derranged daughter through the sewers. Cashmiere's Mom: "Uh oh." Cashmiere: "Uh oh, wats Uh oh." Cashmiere's Mom: "I think we went the wrong way." Cashmiere: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Cashmiere's Mom: "Let's turn around and hope for the best." Frankly: "Welcome to Rogueport." Phil: "Alex & Ritchie, you are team number 3." Alex & Ritchie: 3rd Place 3:05 Alex: "Well, we somehow passed Cashmiere and her mom. But 3rd is still good." As she was talking, Stephany & Jessica ran in. Phil: "Stephany & Jessica, you are team number 4." Stephany & Jessica: 4th Place 3:06 Stephany: "4 seems to be our lucky number." Jessica: "Hey, as long as it's not last I'm fine with it." Nick & Jack/Emily & Becky: Currently in 6th and 7th Having allready got the sewer clue, the two teams were now reading the roadblock. Nick: "I have horrible luck, you should take it." Becky: "I'll do it, this shouldn't be too hard." Frankly: "Welcome to Rogueport." Phil: "Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom. You are team number 5." Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom: 5th Place 3:15 Cashmiere: "Damn it mama, we wouldda been higher if it wasn't for you." Billie & Amanda: Currently in Last Billie: "As usual, only one clue left." Amanda: "I'll take it." Amanda runs in to find Jack and Becky having trouble. She goes up and spins, getting a clue on her first try. Merluvlee: "Congradulations, here is your clue." Amanda: "Thank you very much." Jack and Becky look amazed at what just happend. As do Nick, Emily, and Billie when Amanda reterns with the clue. Billie: "You actually got it, before these two." Amanda: "Yup, now let's hurry." Inside, Jack had just got the clue. Jack: "Uh oh." Becky: "What?" Jack: "Well, this would put you and your sister in last." Becky: "Oh...yeah." Jack: "You want me to wait with you?" Becky: "No. I don't want to ruin your race. Go ahead without me. I had fun while it lasted." Jack looked at her sadly. She gave a reassuring smile and, mutch to her surprise, Jack kissed her on the cheek and ran out the door. Becky: "...woah." Phil: "Hey girls." Billie: "Give us the news Phil." Phil: "Billie & Amanda, you are team number 6." Billie & Amanda: 6th Place 3:28 Amanda: "We were last majority of this leg. Sixth is fine by me." As they walk off, Nick & Jack walk in. Phil: "Welcome guys. Nick & Jack, you're team number 7." Nick & Jack: 7th Place 3:29 Jack looked down in sadness. Phil: "Something wrong." Jack: "Just the fact of who's in last place." At the detour, Becky had just finished and the two ran to the pitstop. Frankly: "Welcome to Rogueport." Emily: "Thank you." Phil: "Emily & Becky, you are the last team to arrive." Becky: "We know Phil." Phil: "I'm sorry to tell you, but you've both been eliminated from the race." The two girls walked off, sad but proud. Emily: "I'm glad we were able to do this. Sure we're leaving earlier then I expected but still." Becky: "Yeah, and we got to meet great people and I shared unforgetable memories with my not only my sister, but my best friend." Emily: "Aww, Beck." Current Standings 1st: Catherine & Sarah 2nd: Sarah & Jessica 3rd: Alex & Ritchie 4th: Stephany & Jessica 5th: Cashmiere & Cashmiere's Mom 6th: Billie & Amanda 7th: Nick & Jack 8th: Emily & Becky (Eliminated) 9th: Jinna & Anya (Eliminated) 10th: Frank & Diann (Eliminated) 11th: Anthony & Vinny (Eliminated)